User blog:SuperBearNeo X/Refutation of Archie Sonic (Hax Edition)
Summary Hello guys, It's SuperBearNeo here and It's been awhile since I've made debunks....Well in general to be realistic, as many know me for making many debunk related posts on Google+. Regardless, today I'm going to be giving my two cents on alot of Sonic's misconceptualized abilities and explain why Sonic doesn't have some of these haxes. Whether it be from the infamous abilities like for example Abstract Existence to even abilities that make no sense such as Fate Manipulation. Anyways, I've rambled on for quite awhile and it's time I get down to business and put Sonic wank back in it's place once more The Haxes People Claim Sonic Possess & Why They Are Wrong In this section, I'll be specifically adress the scans and debunking said scans through either greater context or outright showing the hole within the statement/showing itself. As I said, this is going to get straight to the point Abstract Existence: 'Based on these scans , Archie Sonic is essentially the embodiment of Chaos and that everything will always be in his favorite *'False: '''There's alot of things wrong with this scan. The most notable thing is this scan doesn't refer to Archie Sonic as the ''immaterial ''embodiment of Chaos, but merely a physical aspect of Chaos. Simply being a physical aspect of a concept doesn't mean you are an abstract as you have to exist as some sort of abstraction, not the physical representation. Also in this context, Eggman is clearly insane, having lost his mind after losing to Sonic too many times (It also boils down to Eggman hardily ever being reliable to begin with it) '''Fate Manipulation: According to a statement made by Mammoth Mongul, Archie Sonic has passive Fate hax that prevents him from being defeated no matter the situation. This is further proven by Merlin who states Sonic was able to achieve Super Sonic against all odds *'False: '''One can clearly see that the statement Mammoth Mongul made isn't literal but merely figurative in nature. This simply is saying that Mammoth Mongol will never beat Sonic and that he's essentially admitted defeat. This doesn't prove there is some sort of cosmic force protecting Sonic. It's essentially like giving a character fate manipulation because a villain addresses that no matter what, he can't do anything to beat their opposition '''Conceptual Manipulation: '''Sonic was able to rewrite and destroy the very concepts that shape reality. As shown as when the Chaos Force and Illumina were erased during Sonic’s attempt to reverse the Super Genesis Wave, as they are both confirmed to no longer exist in the Post-Super Genesis Wave timeline. *'False: 'The "Choas Force" was literally not the same abstract force that was portrayed when Pender's wrote the comics . He states that in this story, it's treated differently. The original Chaos Force was scrapped, but not in universe through The Genesis Wave. What this means it's initial functions and explanations of how The Chaos Force worked were retconed in this story and later just removed altogether in later editions '''Causality Manipulation: '''A single Chaos Emerald is already capable powering the Cosmic Reset Button, which was able to rewrite past events *'False(ish): '''This isn't really causality manipulation as opposed to History Manipulation or Time Manipulation. Resetting events doesn't correlate to being able to manipulate cause and effect Conclusions This post simply exists to debunk certain haxes that Sonic shouldn't have and are common things brought up that are quite frankly misconceptions. This blog isn't an attack towards Vs Battle Wiki, however it does highball alot of things when it comes to Sonic and these are some examples Category:Blog posts Category:Misconception Posts Category:Archie Comics Category:Sonic the Hedgehog